1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a part feeding device for supplying a part to a storage by transporting a part feeding tape with the part held therein and a part mounting apparatus for mounting the fed part on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a part feeding device in a part mounting apparatus for mounting a part on a substrate, a tape feeder for supplying the part has been widely used in the form of a part feeding tape with a part held in a pocket-type storage. The part feeding tape is set in a state where the part feeding tapes are wound and stored on reels in the predetermined length, and electronic parts are removed from the part feeding tape, that is transported to a part removing position by the tape feeder, by a mounting head of the part mounting apparatus. When all of the part feeding tapes which are stored on one reel are drawn, a shortage of a part occurs, and a new reel is set to replace the reel for additionally feeding the next part feeding tape.
When replacing the reel, “empty tape discharging” for feeding the preceding part feeding tape after removing the last electronic part or a “cue-up operation” for feeding a first part of the part feeding tape to be subsequently fed to the part removing position is performed. When performing a process associated with such a reel replacement, since it is required to detect whether the part exists or not in the storage of the part feeding tape, the tape feeder having a part detecting sensor for detecting the presence or absence of the parts is conventionally known (for example, refer to PTL 1 and PTL 2). In the related art shown in these patent literature publications, the presence or absence of the part in the storage of the part feeding tape is determined by an optical sensor having a light receiver and a light emitter disposed on a transporting passage of the part feeding tape.